


Galra Thinking

by Belzime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can you tell I have a background in psychology?, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Hostage Situations, M/M, Talking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belzime/pseuds/Belzime
Summary: I've read a lot of fics where Keith is suddenly hyper-aggressive because his Galra side is manifesting, which changes/"explains" his thought processes in a way his upbringing somehow wouldn't.OrKeith keeps taking hostages and Lance wants to talk about it.





	Galra Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a response in the nature VS nurture camp. Because both are important.

"Keith. What the hell. That's like the third time you've taken someone hostage this month. The Olkarie king was one thing, but c'mon man, we were an unidentified lion war-ship. Of course they sent guards to investigate!" Lance's arms failed as he spoke. 

"I don't know...." Keith scratched the back of his head, "Maybe Galra see things differently? Maybe it's my galra half looking at life in black and white? Maybe it's some weird galra thought process that makes me over-aggressive?"

" Oh no." Lance grabbed Keith by this shoulders and shook him lightly as he spoke," No, you do NOT get to say this is some weird Galra shit again. You've been a Galra for five minutes---"

" technically I've always been half Galra---"

"---you've known you're a galra for five minutes.This isn't some kinda magic alien switch, Keith. This is you. Awkward human you. Jumpy because you grew up with a half pack of abandonment issues in a desert shack you. Over-protective by instinct, hot headed impulsive, socially awkward due to lack of socialization you. I'm not gonna let you pretend the nature bit is suddenly more important than nurture, bat-boy."Lance crossed his arms as he cornered Keith, "Now talk. Whats up with all the hostage situations? That seems like a lot even by Galra-you standards."

"I don't know, Lance.... I just.." Keith paced as he spoke, unease painting his movements, "It seems like the best solution at the time? I feel like I can fight my way out of it but maybe theres a way to keep everyone safe?"

"Turning randos into meat shields isn't exactly the most heroic rescue there, bat-boy." Lance sighed. He paused for a moment and grinned, "But hey. It's good to know I mean enough to make you go all" dark keith" on us"

Keith's face burned red to the tops of his ears, expression indignant like he'd sucked a lemon to cure his constipation. "I never said that" 

"Its too late, Keith. I already know I'm important to you" Lance winked, shit-eating grin growng wider. 

"It's not like you were the only one up there! I didn't want Shiro and Pidge getting hurt." he groused. It took a moment before he added, "Or Hunk."

"Obviously"

"Obviously" Keith spat back. "It's not like I've got some weird defensive rage setting when it comes to you, Lance. So what if I care about this team? Shiro's Shiro, and Pidge and Hunk are--"

"Them?" Lance finished.

"... Yes."Keith floundered, not seeing a way out of the puzzling argument. 

" So," Lance continued as he crowded into Keith's personal space yet again,"All these hostages you keep taking are 100% to keep the team safe and have absolutely nothing to do with your repressed feelings of wanting to bone me?" 

"Yes!" Keith shouted.

"hmmm. We'll see about that."Lance grinned, an extra swing to his hips as he walked away.

 

__________-_-_____two days later_______-_-______

 

Team Voltron had just liberated yet another planet from the clutches of Zarkon and the Galra Empire. The Paladins and Alteans celebrate in the palace with the planets leadership.

"So," The ambiguously gendered alien began, sliding one arm around Lance's shoulders, "I'd really love to show you around some time. The view from the royal bedchambers is simply breathtaking---"

"Keith. What the. Hell!?" Lance yelled, mouth practically unhinged from gaping at where Keith had the newly crowned prince(ss?) pinned against him with his knife to their throat. Keith's Back was shielding Lance.

"I... You.... They!?" Keith began, glancing between Lance and the Alien in his arms, looking helplessly out of place in his current situation.

"Keith! Let them go. They were just flirting with me." Lance said using his calmest voice.

"I.... Sorry." Keith said, releasing his hold on their host and backing off. "I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry."

"No, I suppose I should be the one to apologize," the ambiguously gendered ruler admitted, "I should not have been so presumptuous as to seduce your mate. Clearly he is already spoken for." they bowed slightly as they walked away.

"Ugh!" Keith groaned, "How do I always do this!?"

"Political faux-pas aside," Lance began, shit-eating grin plastered on his face, "I guess we know one thing, Mullet."

Keith looked up at him, "Lance. Don't even go there."

"Quit whining and kiss your "mate", bat-boy." Lance beamed as he pulled Keith forward, crushing their faces together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I had no direction for this. Clearly Keith needs to feel more secure in his relationship with Lance before he can address his hostage takeover problem, but im jot here to talk about attachment theory.


End file.
